


Magically Calming

by ShadowIcePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babysitting, Background Het, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIcePhoenix/pseuds/ShadowIcePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. I'll be tweaking things a bit and I'm making Travis and Connor twins, even though the is a year age gap between them.<br/>I'll do a Greek-to-English translation for you at the end of every chapter that has Greek words in it. :)<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, cause if I did, Harry and Percy would have boned aaaagggeesss ago.<br/>No hate please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

PROLOGUE:

Two warriors, one male and one female, were fighting in an ancient looking sparring arena. Grunts, gasps, swear words, and growls were echoing all through the arena.

"SKATOFATSA*!" The male warrior shouted in Greek, enrages at how close his partners blade got the the point just under his heart. He deflected strikes and jabs, then dodged as a blade of coming for his face. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Oh yes, mi'lord, I'm trying to kill ya 'cause I'm sick of how much an easy target ya are!" Shouted the female warrior. As they fought, they were oblivious to all of the spectators crowding the arena.

Enraged, the male warrior lunged for his partner, efficiently nicking the other warrior creating a gash on her left cheek. The wounded warrior narrowed her eyes, and lunged right back.

"Let's see if you're still talking like that after I tear you apart!" Shouted the warrior, his opponent just laughed and lunged once again.

After four more hours of this, a certain old man had given up and decided to split the warriors up.

"Clarisse La Rue! Perseus Jackson! Time is up, time for last meal!" Shouted said old man.

"Aww! But CHIRON! I was about to finally beat her!" Perseus cried.

"Oh, please, Prissy! Like you could!" Scoffed Clarisse. The two warriors glared at each other and walked out of the fighting arena to the pavilion for last meal.

Everyone cheered as soon as they entered the pavilion, some people even standing on tables and clapping like mad.

"WHOOOOP! NEW RECORD!" Shouted a random guy, who turned out to be one of Perseus' best friends, Connor Stoll.

"SEVEN HOURS AND FIFTY TWO MINUTES! YOU ROCK, PERCY!" Shouted Connor's brother, Travis. The two troublemakers were jumping up and down on their table screaming and cheering. Percy laughed and shook his head.

After everyone got their food, then scraped the best bits of their meal and dropped it into a fire at the far side of the pavilion. Everyone thanked a range of twelve different Greek gods, then proceeded to sit at their designated tables.

Loud voices and laughs erupted from eleven out of twelve of the large outdoor stone dining tables.

Perseus's POV:

I sat at the twelfth table on my own, I was used to sitting on my own really. After I started coming to camp six years ago, everyone kept away from me, at first I had no idea why, but it might have started when I embarrassed Clarisse La Rue when she tried dunking me. That's not why though, it may well have started because of that, but it isn't the main reason why. The main reason why is because my dad is one of the 'Big Three'.

I don't really see how and why people (not including Clarisse) found that so intimidating, or why they choose to treat me like a hero, from a great distance, mind you. Yes, I fought wars, and won them, mostly by myself, but so what? I had help, hence the 'mostly' part.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Chiron, effectively my breaking train of thought. I sighed and hunched over, getting ready for the daily updates on our parents.

"I have a dear old friend in Scotland called Minerva McGonagall, she is a professor at a school called Hogwarts. She needs help, some rather professional help in this case. Since we have rules here, and only certain people can participate in this quest due to those rules. Seeing as all of the cabin leaders are eighteen, they will be the ones going on this quest. Now, you don't need to pack, because the nymphs have done it for you. So, go to your cabin, collect your things, and meet me at the Big House."

By the time Chiron had finished talking and walked out of the pavilion, I was sat up straight and starring at Chiron's back. I could feel everyone starring at me, having been there when my dad and Chiron banned me from all quest ever again, in front of every single person to attend the camp. I jumped up and followed him, anger surging through my whole body.

"Chiron! What do you think you are doing?! You've banned me from ALL quests! After the last quest I participated in, you and my dad thought that I wasn't to go on any more quests! Does he know you're doing this?! Sending his son on a quest which could probably kill him, again, when you both banned me from all quest EVER AGAIN?!" I screamed at him, once inside the Big House. He just stood there looking at me, with a blank expression on his face.

"Percy, your father and I are allowing you this quest, for reasons we can't disclose just yet. But know that one of those reasons I can tell you, is your health. Ever since you died and was brought back on you last quest, you've been depressed, distant from your friends half the time, and you've also been training way too much and way too hard, Percy. Me and your father are hoping this quest would do you some good. Now, go get your stuff and hurry back, please." 

I turned on my heel and stormed out of the Big House and to my cabin. Everyone parted like the red sea, trying not to get in the way of me and my anger. I stormed my way over to the fountain in the corner of my cabin, and Iris Messaged my father.

 

Harry's POV:

"Why? There's no trouble, the war is over and Voldemort is dead! Why are these people coming to 'help' us? And help us do what, exactly?" I asked the professor McGonagall, who is now headmistress. She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"They're coming here for reasons that are not up for discussion, Harry." She replied, straightening up. "They will arrive soon, and I want you to behave. Mister Percy Jackson has been having a rough few months, so I want you to be extra nice to him and become his friend."

"What, why?" I asked, perplexed.

"Just do this for me, Harry, please?" She pleaded.

"Fine, but only cause you said please!" I said and left the office to go meet my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, in Gryffindor common room. I don't know why, but every time I do couple-y things with Ginny, or anyone, I feel empty. I feel as if I'm always intruding in some way. As if it's not my relationship, but someone else's.

I wonder what happened to this Percy Jackson guy for him for have had a rough few months. I guess I'll find out when they, he, gets here.


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, I might add some of my own characters and I'm going to bring Sirius back to life and he and Remus will be in love, cause, you know, I can. Enjoy!

**Percy's POV:**

I sighed and gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the constant chatter inside the mini-bus which will be taking us to the sea. Not the stretch of beach we have at the edge of camp, but the actual sea. Thoughts of the sea calmed me a little, until I remembered just who lived down there. Welcome back, anger! My thoughts were smashed into smithereens when I suddenly felt someone inch closer to me.

"So, are you sure that you can do this, Prissy?" Clarisse snarled, shoving her face even closer to mine.

"Yes." I managed to respond through my gritted teeth. I could feel Annabeth's hand get closer to my shoulder, so I stood and went to sit at the very back of the mini-bus. Maybe Chiron was somewhat right, I have been distancing myself from my friends. This quest just may be what I need to get closer to them again.

That thought stretched and gave birth to another thought, who was Harry Potter? And why did Chiron tell me to befriend him before I got on the bus?

_**FLASHBACK** _

_I sto_ _rmed over to the mini-bus, still pissed off, but a bit calmer now. At least now that I know that there will be plenty of ponds and lakes close to the school I can sit in._

_Before I had chance to climb in, I felt someone grab my arm to stop me. I turned round to face the person who dared fuck with me._

_"What?! What do you fucking wan-...Chiron." I said as I yanked my arm out of his hand. He sighed and look at me look a disapproving parent. Fuck off.  
_

_"I wanted to tell you something that I momentarily forgot to mention. You will meet a young man, seventeen years of age. His name is Harry Potter, and you will befriend him. Your father will visit you down at the lake closest to the school once a week for time to spend with you." Chiron spoke before letting me go._

_"But...aren't the Gods supposed to stay away from their children? Hadn't Zeus made it into some eternal law or something?" I'm seriously confused, is dad going against Zeus? What will happen if he finds out, will he hurt dad?_

_"Yes, yes. It was_ _put up as an eternal law. However, it seems that he's come around and allowed the Gods one day a week to visit their children. As you are the only demigod son of Poseidon, you will get to spend the whole day with him, whereas the other Gods will have to split the day between children."  
_

_"Really?" I questioned, not knowing if I should believe Chiron or not._

_"Yes, child, this is the truth. Although, you don't necessarily need your weapon, no monster will be able to get to you."_

_"I know, but I feel safer with Riptide." I supplied in a soft voice, climbing into the minibus._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

Just as I was done reliving the talk between me and Chiron, a rock hit me in the face. My head snapped towards Clarisse and I growled.

"Fuck sake Prissy, I was only waking you up! You fell asleep and we're here. Lazy asshole, sleeping the entire from camp, let's all home you don't fall asleep while we're on the water." Clarisse sneered. I glared at her, and by the looks of things, my glare was scarier than Nico's.

"Yeah? Well, the only one who anything to worry about, is you Clarisse. Just pray that the little bit of concentration I use on your air bubble doesn't get disturbed. Which is why everyone has to SHUT THE FUCK UP! Preferably starting now." I snapped, then stormed off the minibus and towards the sea front.

Three long hours later had me having a conversation with a dolphin, while everyone left out of the lake. But we had to swim back a bit first, too far from the saltiness that she was used to. We chatted for over an hour before I had to go.

" _By_ _e, Seeria!_ " I shouted and waved, grinning like mad.

" _Bye Percy, hope you have a great time in Scotland!_ " Seeria shouted back, doing a triple flip then swimming home. I sighed and swam back, seriously hoping that I do have a great time, even though it seems too farfetched. I walked out of the lake at Hog...? What was this school called again? I was broke from my thoughts by a shrill scream nearly making my ears bleed.

"Percy! Where have you been?! Oh, Gods! I thought you had drown!" Ahh, Annabeth was the one screaming, I see. No wonder my ears were begging to be chopped off. While the anger boiled higher and higher, so did the water behind me, and everyone (I think that the whole school is out here...) ran backwards a few feet.

"Oh, get over yourself, Annabeth! Don't you remember who my dad is?! Fucking hell! I was talking to a friend, but I guess I can't have any friends, can I? All cause my dad is one of the Big Three! Well, you know what? Fuck you Annabeth. You can't always be the center of attention! Seriously, I'm doubting why I ever dated you, cause you were always "Oh, ME this! ME that! I have to get involved! You need to date ME, no one else, even when we ain't together anymore! I need to rule everyone's lives! The only way for ME to win Capture The Flag is for ME to try to kill you!" I'm sick of it! Yeah, I got over it when you nearly killed me, I thought it was just the adrenaline from the game, but no, it's just the way you make everyone look lesser than you! Want to know something else?! I think it was you all along, not Luke! Now excuse me, but I'm going to my dads, maybe I might actually treated like and equal!"

Once I was finished, the water behind me surged forward and swallowed me whole, taking me directly to my dads palace. I went in search for my underwater parent.

"Dad? You got a minute?" I asked as soon as I found him. He nodded and motioned for me to take a seat in his office and to start talking. And I did just that.

**Harry's POV:**

I stood there in shock as the gorgeous guy was swallowed by the water. I turned to his friends, feeling protective of him for some reason.

"What are you just standing there for? Your friend was just got swallowed up by water! Are you not going to help him?!" I cried. They just looked at each other like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Ever since my best friend, Luke, betrayed me, he's been like this. It's nothing new, don't worry. He'll come back when he's ready to apologize to me." The Annabeth girl said, messing around with her phone. Oh, okay, I'm sure no one will miss her if I discretely kill her and feed her to Aragog King of the Arachnids and his many, many children.

"What? Are you fucking serious, Annabeth?!" Shouted a really strong-looking girl, definitely staying away from her!

"Oh, bag it Clarisse! It's not like you really care! You hate him! Hades, you even through a rock at his face on the way here!" Annabeth was quick to retort.

"Fuck you Annabeth. The way I torment Percy is a joke between us, and I thought that seeing as he's been depressed lately, I'd try to get him to be the old Percy! I actually agree with what Percy said, cause you're more likely to betray us all, not Luke!" Clarisse screamed and went to punch Annabeth, when a guy stepped forward and pulled her back.

"Hey, calm it, love." He spoke in a soft and soothing, but rough voice, making Clarisse relax in his arms, but not stopping her from throwing Annabeth dirty looks.

"Alright! Everybody listen up! Everyone is to retire to their common rooms, now!" McGonagall announced loud enough for everyone to hear. All of the people gathered around the lake, sans me, McGonagall and the guests, left for the common rooms.

"Right, you lot, you are to come with me to my office while Harry waits here for you friend." She stated, no-nonsense voice in place. Percy's friends followed after McGonagall, looking over their shoulders every now and then.

It had been three hours since the others left, and I got bored really quickly. So, I took out my mobile phone and blasted music from the speakers. It was a muggle invention that was really smart and easy to use...well, if you weren't Ron Weasley, that is. So, anyway, I put some muggle music on and I was singing and dancing along to the song, which was It's On Like Donkey Kong by Blood On The Dance Floor.

"Go, go ape shit, go ape shit  
Go, go ape shit, go ape shit  
Go, go ape shit, go ape shit  
Well, I'm about to let it go down

Fucking hopped up like Dennis Hopper on speed  
I'm gonna smoke your ass like _Cheech_ and _Chong_ smokes weed  
My cum's so chunky it's like an Oreo McFlurry  
I'm gonna fuck your face 'til your eyes get blurry

Fuck the poker, I'll be poking you right up, now you're choking  
Bitches love my cock like _Slash_ loves rock  
I'm your fack, get up on your bare back  
When they find you they're gonna find you on the ceiling

Backed up, Jacked up, you ain't got no feeling  
Stick 'em in a wheelchair, I'm your favorite nightmare  
I'm a die hard like Bruce fucking Willis  
I am not sick I'm just simply the illest, uh huh

It's on like Donkey Kong  
On, on, on like Donkey Kong  
It's on like Donkey Kong  
On, on, on like Donkey Kong

Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong  
Go, go long, I'm hung like King Kong

Chopping through the butcher's shop, racking the meat  
You'll climax so hard the altitudes'll make your ears bleed  
Getting fucked from behind, his head on the pelvis  
I'm down for deep anal, bitch, I'm not about the cervix

Blonde Barbie Ken, fuck the Hollister shit  
I'm more queer than Clay Aiken with Aberzombie and Bitch  
And when you come back yelping for a second helping  
You'll be screaming "Jayy Von! " while I'm motherfucking felching

Neck, Back, Sack then onto the scrotum  
Got more fucking crack than the hoods in Harlem  
Spray me, don't date me; use your mouth not your hand  
I'd swallow your cum like vodka if my name was Lindsay Lohan

If there's a way, there's a train, ride it on me  
I'll be your railroad baby, just give me your seat  
This faggot just fucked your girl, she got rid of her pussy  
Sewed her snatch, got a dick just so she could fuck me

It's on like Donkey Kong  
On, on, on like Donkey Kong  
It's on like Donkey Kong  
On, on, on like Donkey Kong

Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong  
Go, go long, I'm hung like King Kong

I'm slamming bitches like Kong slams a barrel  
Fuck more witches like I'm Captain Jack Sparrow  
Cock so good I had to put it in a song  
It's wrong, wrong, wrong like Gaga's got a ding dong

Slamming them like barrels

Go, go ape shit, go ape shit  
Go, go ape shit, go ape shit

It's on like Donkey Kong  
On, on, on like Donkey Kong  
It's on like Donkey Kong  
On, on, on like Donkey Kong

Bitch, I don't know if you can handle this schlong  
Go, go long I'm hung like King Kong

I'm slamming bitches like Kong slams a barrel  
Fuck more witches like I'm Captain Jack Sparrow  
Cock so good I had to put it in a song  
It's wrong, wrong, wrong like Gaga's got a ding dong"

I had my eyes closed while swaying my hips that I didn't notice Percy come back up from out of the pond and just stand there watching me.

"Ahem." I spun round to see Percy smirking at me. I blushed and looked down at the ground. "Nice dancing and singing, and if I may say that was one sexy song. What, gorgeous, is your name?" He asked. Fuck, that voice. I could just lie down and listen to that sexy, deep voice for the rest of my lif- What?! Sexy deep voice?! FUCK! "Erm,...you still with us, gorgeous?" That question made me snap my head up to look into his eyes.

"Harry." I replied.

"Well Harry, do you have a last name?"

"Yes."

"Well, can you tell me it?"

I sighed and something in me made me gave in, while I scrunched my face up, waiting for the inevitable. "Potter-Black." As soon as I said this, he smiled so big, pearly white teeth and all.

"I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you Harry Potter-Black. Nice name by the way." He said as he came close for a hand shake. As I was about to grab his hand, I noticed that it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Nice to meet you too. Did you know that your hand is bleeding?" I quizzed. He blinked and looked at his outstretched hand.

"Funny, it should have healed by now. Oh well, it'll be fine when I wash it out." He mumbled walking towards the lake to stick his hand in the water. I ran over and wrenched his hand out of the water.

"Percy! That water isn't 100% clean! You could get an infection!" I shouted and looked down to check his hand...to see that the blood and wound had disappeared.

"But...I...What?" I felt a hand lift my chin up so I could look into Percy's eyes. They were the most beautiful sea blue colour I have ever seen.

His breath ghosted over my lips, making them part. He moved closer, just the slightest and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I thought I leave a cliffhanger, cause, you know, I'm mean like that...


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me ages, I've been on holiday and was banned from everything electrical, even my phone! I couldn't phone my friends! Fucking mother! Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoyed it! :D

**Annabeth's POV:**

_'Hades damn that boy! Who does he think he is?! Just because me and Percy are no longer dating, doesn't mean that I still can't act like we are dating in front of these Hogwarts skanks. Even if I have to break up with Nico until we leave next year, I'm sure he'll understand. Everyone loves me more than those Aphrodite sluts anyway.'_ Were the thoughts running through my head, surely and sharply plans came to form in the very depths of my mind.

The door to the Great Hall - _Really? What's soo great about a hall where a Scottish boarding school have meals?!_ \- to reveal Percy and that Hades forsaken boy that dared act as if he was the one dating Percy. They were laughing and giggling, and it looked as if Percy was trying all he could to make the raven-haired boy blush.

_Just you wait, you Hogwarts homo piece of filth._

**Harry's POV:**

Me and Percy laughed, joked and flirted all the way from the lake to the Great Hall. Just before we entered the Hall, I stopped Percy with my hand resting on his chest.

"I think I'd better warn you before we go in there..." I trailed off, wondering just how to phrase my warning. A pair of lips and teeth tugging at my left earlobe pulled me from my thoughts. Percy laughed against my ear when I moaned.

"That's not funny, you know, Percy!" I huffed, pouting at him while doing a victory dance in my head when he apologized.

"Anyway, I was about to warn you about what may happen when we go into the Great Hall for dinner. Because of a madman who tried to kill me when I was only one years old. Let's just say, he ended up losing and I've been famous in the wizarding world ever since. Even though I only found out about the wizarding world on my eleventh birthday, when my Hogwarts acceptance letters came. So if people start acting differently when they spot us, so can you act like I'm not famous, please?"

Percy pulled away and shot me a confused look. "Who's famous?" I grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the Great Hall.

**Percy's POV:**

Me and Harry sat at a long table with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. While eating, all three relayed the whole history of Hogwarts to me.

"Percy! There you are! I've been so worried!" A shrill shriek skittered all around the Great Hall. I turned to face the only owner of the voice it could be.

"What, Annabeth, could just be possibly so important that you have to disturb everyone?" I asked, voice too calm to be good. She blanched for just a second before recovering and proceeding to scowl at me.

"Well, Percy, it seems that you're conversing with the Hogwarts Whore, Hogwarts homo piece of filth _and_ **THE** worst 'Savior Of The Wizarding World', and a Obsessive ginger haired prune who obsesses over the Hogwarts Whore!" Annabeth screamed. I narrowed my eyes at her and could feel my blood boiling. There was a voice in my head screaming at me, and it only took me a few minutes to decipher what, exactly, that voice was trying to tell me.

_ENEMY! ENEMY INSULTING MY MATE! AND FRIENDS! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! **KILL!**_

I jumped up and uncapped Riptide, grabbing Annabeth round the throat, and holding the tip of my sword to the jugular in her throat. I growled in her ear, only to growl even louder when I felt the presence of others grabbing celestial bronze weapons. _Danger!_ My mind screamed. _Protect mate!_

"Percy! Calm down! Seriously, do you want your dad here? Or Hades? Gods, Zeus?!" Shouted a female voice. Sounds familiar...

 _KILL! HARM TO MATE!_ My mind screamed once more. All coherent thoughts flew from my mind, and releases my powers. I felt every single last drop of liquid fly up into the air and into a giant ball above my head, awaiting orders.

"Percy! Stop! Look at what you're doing! Gods, Perce! You'll drown us all!" I roared and split the giant ball into halves, throwing one at the woman speaking to me, then one at Annabeth after I danced out of the way.

Three loud cracks stopped all the people who were charging at me. They dropped down and kneeled to the three men in front of them, I just scowled and tried to inch closer to my mate. The more tanned and laid back looking man pinned me with a wild and menacing stare.

"Perseus Jackson. Don't you dare more another muscle!" His voice echoed through the room. I had the sudden urge to plead for forgiveness, but pushed it away.

"Why? Why should I listen to **_you_**?" I spat. His eyes flickered between me and my mate for a moment before he shook his head.

"Because your mate was never in any danger. Just look at your mate, are there any wounds? Any monsters?" He replied in a smooth and calming voice. I turned around and saw my mate. My eyes roamed his body, looking for visible wounds, then flitted around the room, looking for monsters. My search came up short, no wounds and no monsters. I let out a sob in relief and turned back round to look at the man, dad! It was my dad! Oh, Gods! He looked to his brother for conformation, and when he was granted with a nod, he rushed towards me and drew me into his embrace.

"Dad! Oh Gods, Dad! I _never_ meant to defy or talk back to you! _Please_ forgive me father?!" I cried, clutching to his horrendous floral shirt. My dad grabbed my shoulders and pulled away so he could look me in the face. He sighed and turned to his brothers.

"We will talk about this by the lake, wait for us there. No arguments Hades, and Zeus? In the art of mortals, suck it up, we're going by water." Hades and Zeus nodded and disappeared with a crack. My dad motioned for Harry, Ron and Hermione to follow as he started to lead me out of the Great Hall. Just before we left, he turned to address the rest of my friends for Camp.

"Warriors, go to the rooms you have been given, get tidied up, and go to bed. Me, Zeus and Hades will be back at first morn tomorrow to explain everything. You three, please follow us, me and my brothers will explain. "


	4. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how long that I've neglected my duties to you, my imaginary darlings. Please accept this chapter as my forgiveness.

** Chapter Three  **

**Percy's POV:**

Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione all followed my dad and Zeus out to the lake.

_I wonder what this is all about..._

We all reached the shoreline of the Black Lake and sat on the ground in a semi-circle formation, with dad and Zeus sat facing me and the others.

Zeus shifted around a bit before getting comfortable, then nodding to my dad. Dad nodded back, and cleared his throat in preparation for the lengthy discussion ahead.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning then." Dad sighed. "It started Millennia ago, before Zeus challenged out father and won. The Fates of Old decided instead of watching how the Titans would barbarically force themselves upon others for their own amusement and trap women in marriages with children. The majority of those relations were often violent, especially in their private chambers. So the Fates of Old decided to start mixing things up a bit by creating the concept of adeyés physchés, which translates to Soul Mates from Greek."

The last part of the sentence was aimed at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione's face was currently twisted up in a mix of hunger for the knowledge this conversation would bring, and bewilderment at not already having known this.

Harry's face was blank for a while, before curiosity broke out.

"How exactly does this Soul Mate thing work? Obviously I understand the basic concept, but would the emotions we feel for each other be false? Would our feelings be manipulated for the amusement of some old deities?" Harry quizzed, genuinely confused. Ron looked like he'd swallowed a few dozen lemons.

"How could you think that this is anything but utter bollocks?! Harry, mate, we don't know anything about these people! Zeus and Poseidon?! Yeah right! They're stories people tell to their children, because they have no idea what was actually here before humans!" Ron exploded, face becoming a disturbing shade of red rather similar to his hair colour.

Zeus looked insulted and outraged at Ron's outburst. Poseidon recognised Zeus' infamous dangerous ire, and placed a restraining hand on his younger brother's shoulder. He tilted his head slightly in the direction of Ron and Hermione, and signalled for him to watch.

A loud smack sounded for Ron's general vicinity. Hermione had slapped Ron across the face once she had recovered from the shock of Ron's words, leaving him stunned silent. Her face showed disgust and disappointment at her boyfriend's audacity.

"Harry, your concerns are understandable, but I can assure you right now that no feelings are going to be manipulated by anyone, especially in these situations. When The Fates of Old paired Soul Mates together, they chose people who would fit together perfectly. The phrase 'Opposites attract' couldn't be any more correct. Power is the only factor that would have to match either equally, or near enough. In this case, the biggest factor is that one of you has enough belief for a whole army, and the other has absolutely no belief in themselves." Dad turned and stared straight at me, and I looked away towards the lake.

A hand dropped onto my shoulder and squeezed, offering support. I looked up into Harry's eyes, and gave him a small smile. I reached up and grab his hand that was on my shoulder, and entwined our fingers.

"Percy, I liked you when I first saw you, and my feelings have started growing even more, I can feel it. This Soul Mate thing is something that I need, because of Voldemort, no one would want to be with me for me, they want to be with me cause of my fame and wealth. When you didn't react to my last name, my scar, and agreed to act like I wasn't famous, I knew that I would want to be with you for a very long time, if not forever. And now we do have forever, together." At Harry's confession, my heart soared right out my chest and into my throat. Tears leaked out of my eyes and down my face. I grabbed Harry and hugged him close to me desperately, and he hugged back just as tightly.


End file.
